


Baby Girl, You are Real

by skytramp



Category: Great Men Academy สุภาพบุรุษสุดที่เลิฟ (TV)
Genre: Banter, F/F, Friends who Kiss, Making Out, body transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skytramp/pseuds/skytramp
Summary: Love teases when she can, reaching the edge of Rose's shirt, just above the collarbone and placing softer and softer kisses until she pulls back and smiles. Rose rolls her eyes. "Why are you like this?" Rose asks, voice deep and sarcastically amused.Love leans in close until they are cheek to cheek and she can speak softly into Rose's ear. "Because I can tell you enjoy it."
Relationships: Love/Rose | Sean (Great Men Academy)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Baby Girl, You are Real

"Rose…" Love says between kisses along Rose's jaw. "Loosen your tie."

Love watches as Rose from her position sitting with her back against Love's headboard loosens the tie on her uniform and flicks open the top two shirt buttons with practiced fingers. Despite wearing Sean's face she is always Rose, and Love really likes the way her eyebrows wrinkle up every time Love calls her Rose when they're like this. 

It's not the first time they've kissed, and Love kinda hopes it won't be the last. They don't really talk about it, it just keeps happening. This time Love is straddling Rose's waist with a hand on each shoulder as she kisses slowly down the side of her neck. Rose's own hands are on Love's thighs and Love can feel every time she finds a particularly sensitive spot because Rose's fingers squeeze and dig in almost hard enough to hurt. 

Love teases when she can, reaching the edge of Rose's shirt, just above the collarbone and placing softer and softer kisses until she pulls back and smiles. Rose rolls her eyes. "Why are you like this?" Rose asks, voice deep and sarcastically amused. 

Love leans in close until they are cheek to cheek and she can speak softly into Rose's ear. "Because I can tell you enjoy it." Love hears the immediate reaction of Rose's thick swallow and knows she's right. It took a while for Love to get good at this, at reading what Rose likes, but once she learned to see the Rose behind the Sean, she became easy to read. When she pulls back again Rose uses both hands to gently bring Love in for another kiss by both sides of her face. 

Love kisses her back, deeply and with as much effort as she can exert with her head immobilized by Rose's hands. Her own hands are on Rose's chest pushing against the fabric of her shirt, eager to undo more of those buttons but scared at the same time. She instead uses the opportunity of having her hands free to shrug out of her own jacket and set it on the bed beside them. 

Rose's hands slide down to the sides of her neck and this time it's Love that leans back in to keep kissing. She only focuses on Rose's mouth for a few moments, taking a nibble at her bottom lip before sliding back to her jaw and up to her ear. Careful to avoid snagging her earring Love pulls back just a fraction of an inch and whispers. "Will you ever show me your real face again?" 

Love can feel the way Rose's body tenses at the question but her hands linger near the collar of Love's shirt, where she slowly loosens the tie. Love leans up to see Rose's face. 

"Why do you keep asking that?" Rose asks. She doesn't sound angry, and with the tie loosened Rose undoes the top three buttons on Love's shirt. 

"Why do you keep saying no? I'm not afraid." 

Rose slides her hand inside the now loose neck of Love's shirt until she's holding the bare skin of her shoulder. "Isn't it fine like this?" 

It feels good where Rose's hand squeezes as she asks the question, but Love shakes her head. "It feels like you're hiding from me." She looks away, embarrassed about what she's going to say next. "I want to know when you feel good."

“Tsk.” Rose exhales, “You’re so needy.” 

This time it’s Love who rolls her eyes and then gives Rose a quick peck on the cheek before bouncing back upright. “Who called who this time? It’s  _ my _ bed that you’re in, ma’am.” Love jokes, but she can see that Rose knows it’s true, whatever this is it’s not one sided. They’re both having fun here.  _ “Aaaany _ way,” Love says, sliding both hands down Rose’s sides along her ribs, “is that a vial of magic lake water in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?” She raises her eyebrows and manages to hold a straight face for only a few seconds before laughing loudly at her own joke.

Rose seems resigned, even as a quick fond smirk crosses her expression at the joke, and she digs in the pocket of her slacks for the aforementioned vial. “You really want this?” She asks, holding the vial of water between her thumb and forefinger. 

Love nods quickly. “Please!” 

Rose raises her eyebrows. “Wow you’re really desperate.” 

Love laughs. “Will agreeing with you get you to drink it?” 

Rose smiles and uncorks the vial. “Yes.” 

Love leans forward until her face is above the now open vial and just in front of Rose’s face. “Then yes, you’re right.” She breaks eye contact, suddenly embarrassed to say what Rose wants to hear. She’s so close to getting Rose to listen to her though, she can’t stop now. “I’m really desperate. Please, Rose.”

She sits up straight with her hands on top of her thighs as Rose brings the vial to her lips, tilts the water into her mouth, and swallows. The transformation isn’t instantaneous, and they make eye contact for a few seconds before Love has to close her eyes from the brightness of the magic’s glow. She can feel the shifting of Rose’s body from her straddling position, her thighs changing shape, and when Love is able to open her eyes again she sees Rose, the Rose she’s only seen up close once before all that time ago, leaning back against the headboard. 

Her dark hair falls to the middle of her chest, and her button up shirt hangs looser on her shoulders. She’s as pretty as Love remembers her being, but whereas she has been all confidence and teasing bravado before this, now she seems almost shy. Love smiles at her and takes her by both hands. “Are you okay?” 

Rose’s eyes flick up quickly, wary at Love’s question. “I’m fine.” 

Love squeezes Rose’s hands. “You’re really pretty, Rose.” 

Rose rolls her eyes again, and it’s such a recognizable expression from her for Love that she smiles just as Rose leans up to kiss her again. One of Rose’s hands pulls out of Love’s grip to hold Love by the jaw. The kiss is still the same. The shape of her lips are maybe different, she’s shorter which changes the angle, but Love would know she’s kissing Rose no matter what. 

She waits for Rose to pull back first and when she does Love tucks a bit of Rose’s hair out of her face. “Thank you.” Love says. 

Rose smiles slightly before she can stop herself. “Pshh, why are you thanking me?”

“For being so brave.” 

**Author's Note:**

> >   
>  _Baby girl, you are real  
>  The first truth that I've ever had  
> You always know when I'm sad  
> You give, you give  
> You always call me on my shit  
> Baby girl, you are real  
> You talk like it's a screaming match  
> You always fucking drown me out  
> You know, but you know  
> You know you're never alone  
> How I want, how I want  
> To see you happy  
> How I want, how I want  
> To see you smile_   
> 
> 
> **  
>  _Miya Folick -_   
>  **_Baby Girl_
> 
> Sometimes you* just want to ignore canon and make the girls kiss.
> 
> *by you I mean I do, so I wrote this.


End file.
